criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry Ann Buxton
Kerry Ann Buxton was one of the suspects in The Scent of Death (Case #44) and the victim in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). Profile Kerry Ann is a 36 year old woman with green eyes who wears a red dress and a necklace with three red balls. She is seen wearing blue eye shadow. She also wears lipstick and has blonde hair. It is known that Kerry Ann has manicured hands, wears pantyhose and uses hair removal cream. While Kerry Ann was the victim in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45), throughout the case the player finds out that Kerry Ann Buxton held stock from Greene Holdings, which means that it was known that Kerry Ann was a stockholder. Why Kerry Ann wanted to withdraw all her shares from Greene Holdings must be discovered through gameplay. Role in Case(s) In The Scent of Death, not much was known about Kerry Ann Buxton, except that for some reason, her marriage to the victim was said to be strained because of the photos at the rooftop matched the description of a singer named Lola. Kerry Ann was brought into the interrogation after her husband was slain. It was also said that Kerry Ann disapproved Hank's admiration of Lola. Later, the team thought that Kerry Ann would be the killer of her husband against her own will (like what happened to Ophelia Lincoln in The Summoning), because Hank was giving her super strength sedatives so he can control her. After time, Chief Samuel King tells you that Kerry Ann was attacking a woman in Maple Heights Country Club, who was Lola Vallez. She knew Lola was having an affair with her own husband, so she wanted to fight her. Lola said that Hank was blackmailing her so that she can be his cover girl. As the investigation thickened, it was discovered that Peggy and Hank hated each other, but Peggy hated Kerry Ann even more, and Peggy made it clear that Hank would have to divorce and disinherit Kerry Ann from the Buxton fortune as well as letting Peggy stay in the mansion until her death as a condition of inheriting her fortune. Not wanting it that way, Hank acted behind her back to lock her up in an institute for senile people, enraging Peggy and prompting her to make Hank pay for every time he had disrespected her. Kerry Ann was proven innocent after Peggy was indicted. In Additional Investigation, Kerry Ann told the team that she lost the ring her husband gave her in their wedding. The team searched Buxton Mansion, which was when they found a cigar box. They searched it and found Kerry Ann's ring and they went to give it to her. Kerry Ann said that she will sell the ring. The team was angry because they wasted hours and later, found it that Kerry Ann was fooling them. Murder Details In A Shot of Beauty, Kerry Ann was found dead with syringes all over her bloated face in the swimming pool of the Buxton Mansion. Immediately after her corpse was found and autopsied, Nathan felt that Kerry Ann suffered far more than Hank did, as there was 57 collagen injections in her face. The collagen injections caused her muscles to swell and stiffen until it hardened like wood. Since the collagen made her body structure stiffen and swell to no end, she could no longer breathe and choked as a result of collagen overdose. The manufacturer of these collagen syringes was Greene PharmaCorp, the medical division of Greene Holdings. Furthermore, the killer imprinted a shoe print at her upper chest in rage, meaning that for some reason, the killer was not happy with the way Kerry Ann lived her life. Killer and Motives The killer was a wrestler named Tom Norris, whom at the time of her death she was in a relationship with. Tom found out that Kerry Ann posed nude for Vermont and he didn't like it, he found the pictures to be disgusting, immoral, and loathesome. As Kerry Ann would never listen to him he wanted to teach her a lesson and decided to show her that with all the collagen in the world she would never be young and pretty any longer. When she was standing next to him she was ranting about how sexy she was and how the regain in the mayor 's campaign was all thanks to her. He was in such pain of hearing this that he injected Kerry Ann with syringe after syringe of collagen until he ran out. Kerry Ann tried to defend herself, and even nearly scalped him, but to no avail. He then threw her into the pool and watched as she was dying. When confronted in court for the murder, Tom argued that while he was guilty Kerry Ann was already dead long before this, as in that the Maple Heights district and its residents had "killed" her soul with their games of appearance, not to mention that Tom firmly believed that Hank Buxton and the mayor were liable for taking Kerry Ann's innocence away per his court defense. Trivia *Back in Under the Knife, Alan Cardwell's marriage to Sarah Cardwell was strained due to an affair with Samantha Warner. Kerry Ann's complicated marriage to Hank is somewhat reminiscent because of Hank's admiration for Lola Vallez, but the similarities end here due to the nature of the crime in Case #44. *Kerry Ann's sudden death after Case #44's Additional Investigation marks the first time a cliffhanger for the next case ensued. This occurred when Ramirez wanted the team to see Chief King at once regarding about Kerry Ann, whilst Jones thought that Kerry Ann might have something that has sentimental value, but instead Ramirez said that Kerry Ann is dead. The cliffhanger is wrapped-up in Case #45. It is the first time that a victim is revealed at the end of the previous case. *Kerry Ann's passing marks the first time that a suspect from a previous case was not slain in the last case of a district. *Kerry Ann is the only suspect in the game to appear as a suspect and then a victim in the next case. *So far Kerry Ann is the only female victim in Maple Heights Case Appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) KerryAnn Article.png|Kerry Ann, as she appeared in The Scent of Death (Case #44). Body45.png|Kerry Ann's body. 45 norris jail.png|Tom Norris, Kerry Ann's killer. OG SUS 44 601.png 44photowedding.png|Kerry Ann and her deceased husband, Hank Buxton. GossipMagazine.png|Kerry Ann and her husband on a gossip magazine's cover. Category:Suspects Category:Victims